The Great Battle of Fuuka
by Bad one
Summary: We all have seen the fake movie trailer and we all want for it to become real. Will it ever happen though? Probably not... but hey, don't be depressed for I have created my own version of what could possibly happen! Varieties of characters and couples included, no one will be left out. No crack couples! P.S 1st Chapter is a random introduction that can be skipped.
1. Random idea

If you want to see actual story, start from chapter 2 ;)

Ok dear readers. Before you start to read and ask 'What the hell is it?!' I want to say something. I know that a lot of you would like to own HiME/Otome, right? Well I decided to make my wish come true :) Of course I could write this fic as everybody does by starting the story, but I wanted to dream more :) I know characters are not real, but still...

Anyway, this part is just opening which I needed to make, so some of my dreams could come true and of course so I could make some mini feeds :) If you don't like this idea, tell me and I will delete fic ;)

Now what I want... you will find after reading it! XD

DISCLAIMER: Don't own HiME/Otome, but I can dream!

* * *

Bad one pays Sunrise a big sum of money (don't ask where I get it or I will have to kill you!) and signed the contract. Smile was plastered all over my face when we shook hands. After making this great deal, Sunrise went to his limousine and drove away. I stood outside waving to him till his car fully disappeared from my eyes view. Not able to control my happiness anymore, I started to jump around as crazy, shouting from happiness but froze when saw hundred of eyes staring at me. 

"Mommy I'm scared!" cried someone's child.

"Just don't look into her eyes" answered mother.

"Hehe" I laughed nervously, rubbing back of my head and smiling like an idiot.

Not able to bare all these stares, I ran back into the studio, loudly shutting the door behind me. Sighing I made my way to the actor/actress room where all HiME, HiME Destiny and Otome characters were waiting for me. I straightened my back, pushing chest proudly forward and holding contract tightly into my right hand. Still smiling I opened the door and was met... with not very pleasant looks.

"So…" started Natsuki looking annoyed "You are our new owner?"

"Yes!" I answered proudly, showing them contract "Now you can call me owner, director, master, mother, sister, friend, lover and in all different ways you like! Starting from now on I'm your new family!"

"Ara, lover?" asked Shizuru.

"Eeee… I think we'll cross that one out"

"All right sweetie" said Nao grinning.

"And don't call me sweetie! Anyway… I want you to understand that now you will have to do what I say, but I will do to you only what your fans want. I mean things like ShizNat or something like that"

"WHA????!!!" Natsuki jumped from her sit.

"Ara, I already like our new director"

"SHIZURU!!!"

"Ara, does it mean Natsuki doesn't like me? Now I understand why Sunrise didn't put too much of us in series" starts to cry.

"N-No! That's not what I meant, Shizuru! I do like you!"

"Really?" with teary eyes.

"Y-yes"

"Oh come on you mayo pup! Tell her that you love her already!"

"Shut up Nao!"

"Oh! So your 'like' was in 'friend' way?!" Shizuru stood up facing Natsuki and looking straight into her eyes.

"Is it my imagination or is it cold here?" I asked with crossed hands, trying to warm myself.

"Shut up you fool!" roared Nao shutting my mouth with her hand "If you want to live, then get out of here!"

Not complaining I exited the room with all others characters expect Shizuru and Natsuki.

"What now?" asked Mai.

"Eat!" shouted Mikoto.

"Well you are free for today, expect Yukino" I looked at Yukino "You will have to stay" I said in dangerous way making her scared.

SMACK!

"Ittai!" I shouted holding my head.

"Don't dare to rape my Yukino!" roared Haruka.

0.o "Rape?"

"She meant scare, director" answered Yukino, still scared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I just need your help to post information in Internet. Is it ok with you?"

"Sure…"

"Good, now come with me"

Haruka follows after us "Didn't know we have 2 Yukino's here"

"I don't trust you" was simple answer, which made Yukino blush a little.

"Oh come on! I'm not Shizuru!"

"And what that suppose to mean?" asked Shizuru appearing from no where with naginata in her hands.

"N-nothing! A-absolutely nothing!" I answered quickly, sweat dropping.

"I hope so…" and disappeared as mysteriously as appeared.

Me: 0.o

Soon we found ourselves in computer room. Yukino sat near one of computers with me and Haruka by her side.

"So what do you want me to do, director?"

'_Director! What a lovely word!'_

"Hey you, she asked you a question, you stupid one!" my thoughts were intruded by Haruka's loud voice.

"Excuse me?!"

"She meant Bad one" corrected Yukino.

"Oh! Anyway, I want you to post information to all HiME/Otome fans asking what they would like to see in new series"

"Ok"

"Good! When you will finish, you can take a break" I started to leave.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked Haruka.

"Home?"

"It seems Sunrise didn't inform you that starting from now on, you will have to live here in studio"

Me: 0.0 Why?!

"Because we have to be sure that you won't bring anyone here! We don't need fans here! Bubuzuke woman's and Reito's are already enough"

-Somewhere in another room-

Hundred of fan girls and boys "We love our Kaichou-san and Vice Kaichou! Hurray for Fujino-san and Kanzaki-san!"

-Back to the computer room-

"I won't!" I protested.

"Sunrise lived here too. Read contract better"

Bad one starts to read contract once more. Somewhere in the end with little words is written 'The owner has to live at studio in his/her office'

Me: 0.0 NOOOOO!!!!

* * *

Ok, now you can say everything that you think about it XD If you want me to continue, then I will be good director and will listen to your wishes about what would you like to see ;) 

Maybe some of you want to see my version for continue of fake HiME movie XD

Anyway, write everything that you want to see like what pairings or who would you like to see more and so on ;) I also will need some help so you can give me advices too ;)

If you don't like mine idea, then I will release it as other fics ;) You decide ;)

Also I will need beta for it ;)


	2. New student

Hi guys! Finally I have finished first chapter for this work. Now you will know what is waiting for you. By the way I decided to make my version of fake movie, but in episodes way to make it longer and more interesting. But before you start reading I would like you to answer on some questions so I could work on other chapters ;)

1. Which characters from Otome do you want to see? I was planning to use Laura, Tomoe, Nina, Erstin and Fia. I was also thinking about Rosalie, but I want to know what you think ;) By the way the girl who looked like Nina in episodes isn't her because she has different eyes colour, haircut and name. So I won't use this character.

2. Does anyone know the cat in trailer was Mikoto's real brother or Reito?

3. Also does anyone know what were two big things fighting in trailer? They were similar to Alyssas child :/

I think that's all at the moment ;)

Now enjoy the chapter ;) Hope you will like it. By the way if some characters seems to be OOC please tell me so I could correct in future chapters ;) And this chapter is more about Akira ;) You will find out why soon.

Also big thanks to my beta **ToumaSan** for his nice work and help ;)

DISCLAIMER: Don't own HiME/Otome T.T But dreams are good thing too XD

EDIT: Am making slight grammar improvements to the chapter! Still in progress.

* * *

Episode 1 (You read it right)

New student

Bright sun shone upon Fuuka lands as sky cleared up to let the rays through. The new school year began and with that a torture for the students who still wanted to lazy around. Some months had passed since carnival and school got rebuild a new.

Fumi, the new headmaster, stood in her office by the window. Waiting for someone. She wore her new, light brown suit, clothes of a maid long forgotten as she had to take up the position once Mashiro had left. The pink haired lady enjoyed the view before her. However, an uneasy feeling crept on her that she could not shake off. But it had to be done, since there was no one else left.

Knock, knock.

"Come in." The headmaster turned around to face the newcomer.

The door opened and a shy, green haired girl entered the room.

"I'm glad that you could come, Akira-san." Fumi smiled gently at her.

Yep, the girl was none other Okuzaki Akira herself. However, something about her was different... very different.

Since Akira's secret was revealed, there was no point in trying to pretend to be a guy anymore. Mashiro corp-orated with the girl before, trying to help the HiME. But now that the star was gone, Akira had to get back to normal life and with that came drastic changes. She was forced to wear female's uniform!

Was Akira happy? Hell no!

Adorable blush settled on her cheeks as she tightly clang onto her skirt. Trying to prevent it from ever lifting up.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, please sit down." Fumi gestured to the seat before her desk. "It seems you still haven't got used to your new uniform."

"Why do I have to wear it? Why can't I wear my old one, the one for boys?"

"But you are a girl Akira-san and the rules say you have to wear females uniform." The smile didn't leave Fumi's face even for a second as she took a sit as well.

"But can't there be an exception?

"I'm sorry, but not this time."

"Damn, I don't want to hold my skirt all the time!"

"You don't have to."

"Yea, right… And if the wind blows?"

"You still have panties on." Suddenly Fumi's smile faded. "Or do you?"

"Aaaahhhhh! Of course I do!" Akira shouted, turning bright red.

"Good." Smile back in it's full power.

"Did you call me just to ask how I feel in my new uniform?"

"No, I wanted to inform you that starting from today you will have a new roommate."

"What? Who is it this time?!"

"This time?" Fumi looked confused.

"Yes! Last time you, I mean Mashiro-san, put Takumi as my roommate"

"Oh! Don't worry it will be a girl, a new student at our school and also your new classmate."

"But I don't want any roommates! I'm fine alone!"

As mentioned, akira had to move to girl's dormitory this year since rules forbid for girls to live together with boys. To be honest, Akira was happy. Ahe doubted that she could survive living with Takumi for another year. Especially when she had to wear... THIS!

She didn't mind girly clothes, she actually secretly fancied them. But this skirt was way too short for her liking. Only someone like Nao could possibly like it!

"Gomen Akira-san, but you are the only one who has no roommate yet."

"So I have no choice?" She lowered her head.

"Yes."

"At least tell me my new roommate's name…"

"Her name is... Yumemiya Arika"

* * *

"Mikoto wake up!"

"Mou Mai…." Dark haired girl answered while turning on another side.

"Mikoto wake up or we will be late for school!" Mai continued shaking sleeping girl. No repose this time around.

"All right, then I'll eat your share of food."

As expected, that sentence alone has the desired effect. Girl's golden eyes shot open.

"NO!" She shouted, jumping out of the bed and dressing while running around the room.

"Mikoto you are such a greedy person" Mai said grinning.

"I'm not! I just like Mai's food!" Mikoto answered while trying to put her socks on..

"Hai hai"Red haired girl laughed and turned around to face another sleeping beauty. "This will be harder." Mai sighed, coming closer to her new raven-haired roommate who was still sleeping. "Natsuki wake up or we will be late." no response "Natsuki I'm warning you!"

The raven-haired beauty just deepened her face further into a pillow, fully ignoring the girl's warnings. Mai let out another sigh and moved towards the bed. Taking an alarm clock from the stand she went back to initial destination. She set the alarm clock and placed it near the blue haired girl's ear.

"Mikoto get down!" Mai shouted and fell to the floor.

"Huh?" Confused girl asked while pulling the skirt on.

Ring Ring! Ring Ring!

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Natsuki shouted as she grabbed the noisy bastard and sent him flying into the opposite direction.

It was inches away from Mikoto's head as the girl finally realized what was happening and fell down. With a loud crack the clock had kissed the wall as its pieces scattered in every direction.

"That was already the fifth clock during the last two weeks." Mai sighed as she began to pick up the pieces."Only imagine how much you have to pay me now." she added and looked at angry girl who still was in her bed.

"Why the hell did you do that, Mai?!" Shouted an angry bluenet.

"I didn't have time to think about anything else. We are late." Red head stood up and went for the kitchen. "Hurry up!"

"You can go without me." Annoyed girl answered, falling back on her pillow.

"Oh no, you don't! You won't go back to sleep again, Natsuki!" Mai warned her dangerously.

"Damn you Mai!" Natsuki groaned and jumped out of bed. Grabbing her uniform, she went to the bathroom to change.

"Don't sit there for too long." Mai's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Stop acting like my mom!"

"And you stop being so moody in the mornings! Every time I feel like military general shouting 'Mikoto get down!'"Hearing it Mikoto fell on the floor once more. "Not now Mikoto" Mai laughed.

"Natsuki is really scary in the mornings." Mikoto protested.

No answer was heard from behind the bathroom door what earned a chuckle from MAa. "You know Mikoto is right. You are scary and even dangerous in the mornings."

"I hate to get up early!" Annoyed voice came through the locked door.

"Really? I didn't see you complaining when Kaichou-san asked you to come over every morning so she could help your with your studies."

"Ex-kaichou" Natsuki corrected her in weak voice.

"Huh?"

"I said ex-kaichou, she isn't studying with us anymore."

"It seems I still can't get used to the fact that she is studying at University now. By the way how is she?"

"Don't know… I haven't talked to her since new school year has started… she is busy… I think…" Another weak reply before bathroom door opened.

"I think you should call her. After all it is thanks to her that you are gonna finish school this year."

"I don't want to disturb her."

"But I think she would be happy if you called her. From what I saw she really enjoyed teaching you during summer brake."

"Oh you have no idea." Natsuki answered before sitting down next to Mikoto who was filling her stomach at high speed.

"So what's the problem then?" Mai asked handing plate full of mayo sandwiches.

"Well…um…I… Alright I will call her…later" Natsuki answered hesitantly before stuffing herself up.

"I really don't get you sometimes…"

* * *

Three friends walked down the path or more like two friends since Mikoto was clinging to Mai's back as usual. The walk was pretty peaceful since no one spoke a word, but it was not a bother for the atmosphere was very comforting. However, it did not last as Yuichii Tate caught up with the trio. Shiho desperately clinging to his arm as usual.

"Hey guys!" Greeted the blonde boy, "Hey Mai." He whispered her name huskily.

"Hi Yuichii" Mai answered, smiling at him shyly.

Tate was about to give her a 'Hello' kiss when…

"No!" Shiho protested, pulling him away from the red head. "Onii-chan promised not do anything perverted while I'm near!"

"Shiho! I thought we already discussed that! Mai is my girlfriend now!" Mai's face turned red.

"But it still hurts to see you like this" Shiho answered with teary eyes.

"Well I'm not interested in your love life so please excuse me." Natsuki pushed through the arguing love triangle. "Are you coming, Mikoto?"

"S-sure" Mikoto gave Mai a last glanced and followed behind the raven beauty.

It wasn't the first time when the three lovebirds would argue about how their relationship should go. Mikoto had witnessed a lot of arguments during summer break and for the last two school weeks. Hearing another one was not among her priorities. .

Natsuki never ever bothered to stay for their loves truck arguments were least of her interest. '_How could someone argue so much about the same thing?'_ she always wondered _'Love is so troublesome…'_ and today wasn't an exception. Although sometimes she wondered… _'What is 'love'?' _a lonely thought that kept bugging her mind since carnival had finished and every time an image of a face would visit her vision. She shook her head in attempt stop the though flood.

"Are you alright, Natsuki?" Mikoto asked, worry clear in her tone.

Mikoto was still dressed in her middle school uniform. For some reason it was decided that only the last two years of upper school were allowed to wear the upper school uniform. Student were displeased to say the least. The only one who didn't seem to mind was Nao who always would say 'This one is sexier.' People still wondered how someone like her had taken up the position of a nun.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine"

"You've been thinking a lot lately" Mikoto noticed, her curious golden orbs stared at her companion.

"Well…I…um…" Natsuki didn't know how to answer. To be truthful, she didn't know herself why she was always thinking about this stuff... Thankfully a bell came to her rescue, signaling the beginning of a lesson.

"Come Mikoto, you don't want to be late, right?"

"But…"

"Or do you want to stay without lunch?" The blue haired beauty threatened.

"NO!" Mikoto shouted with horror and ran to the school on all fours, throwing everybody up in the sky.

Natsuki just smiled looking at her friend and people flying in the air "You are such a child, Mikoto."

Not in a hurry, Natsuki slowly made her way towards the building, swinging her bag over the shoulder. On her way she stopped in the middle of a corridor glancing at one particular door... the door belonged to none other but student council. '_Maybe I should listen to Mai after all and check how she is…'_

"Kuga-san?"

Sudden noise made the girl jump in surprise before she turned around to face the person.

"Yukino?"

"Is everything fine?" She asked with concern.

"Yeh! I was just going to my class!" Natsuki asked quickly and before Yukino has a chance to ask anything else, she ran away. "See yah later!"

Yukino stood there in her new green uniform as Executive director and watched how Natsuki's form disappeared behind the door. Sighing, the girl looked at the same door, lonely look in her eyes.

"I wonder how are you… Haruka-chan…"

* * *

"FUJINO STOP DAYDREAMING! IT IS LESSON AFTER ALL"

"That's right Suzushiro-san, it is a lesson" was heard teachers angry voice "Maybe Fujino-san is daydreaming at the moment, but at least she doesn't impede during my lesson"

"I just…" panicked Haruka.

"Hope that was the last time you shout in my lesson" said bald man with glasses, dangerously.

"Hai sensei!" exclaimed Haruka, turning bright red from embarrassment and earning some giggles from the other students.

"Good, now where was I? Ah right!"

And so the teacher continued his lesson, but Haruka was still bright red and angry.

"Damn you bubuzuke-woman" she mumbled, glaring at Shizuru who was sitting near her and still dreaming about something.

"I don't think she hears you Suzushiro-san" commented Reito sitting on another side of chestnut beauty.

"Damn her… I wonder what in the world she's thinking about…" said the still annoyed blonde girl.

But Fujino Shizuru still didn't hear them. All her mind was busy in deep thoughts '_I wonder how she is? I haven't talked to her in two weeks already… Fujino Shizuru you are really madly in love with that girl and I cannot even live without her voice for two weeks. But it is so beautiful and soft… Why doesn't Natsuki call me? Does she not want to talk to me? Did I go too far while teaching her during summer break? But she is so irresistible! I can't control myself when I am near her…Please don't tell me that I went too far and that she doesn't want to see me anymore! Maybe I should make the first move and call her? I wonder will she be happy to hear me…Natsuki…"_

* * *

The day was perfect. Sun was shining brightly and screaming for students to go out and have fun, but… all of them were sitting in their classes and listening to their teachers lecture about the day's boring lesson. Well… almost everybody.

"Gomena sai Sakomizu-sensei, I was kept by Fumi-san" said green-haired girl while entering the classroom.

"That's fine, Fumi-san warned me that you will be late" he smiled "now please take your seat"

"Hai!" answered Akira-kun and holding her skirt went to her sit which was next to Takumi.

When she sat, Takumi giggled gaining glare from girl "What's so funny?"

"Well you just look so funny while holding your skirt, Akira-kun. You shouldn't be ashamed of skirts. They do suit you" he smiled.

"Sh-shut up!" roared the girl turning all red.

"By the way, why did Fumi-san called you?"

"Just wanted to tell me some not very pleasant news"

"What news?"

"Starting from today I will have new roommate"

"Really? Who?"

Before she could answer, the door swung open once more and a girl ran into the classroom.

"Gomena sai I'm late!" she shouted before collapsing and falling on the flour.

All members of class stood up to look at new and weird girl.

"Itai" she proclaimed while standing up.

"And you will be our new student?" asked Sakomizu.

"Ah right! Let me introduce myself!" she turned around and wrote her name down on the board, then turning around she spoke to the class "My name is Yumemiya Arika!" and bowing she continued "Pleased to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Yumemiya Arika" greeted teacher "Now please take a free sit"

"Hai!" she already wanted to go when she suddenly remembered something "Oi I forgot! Fumi-san told me that girl named Okuzaki Akira will be my roommate and that she will show me surroundings. So I wanted to know who it will be."

"Me" answered Akira and rose from her sit "It's nice to meet you Ari…KAaaaaaa!"

While she was talking, Arika quickly ran towards her new roommate and poked her on the back (as she liked to do with Nina) gaining a very feminine scream from her new roommate.

"Akira…kun?" asked a very shocked Takumi.

But he wasn't the one in state like this. Whole class was now looking at flushed and angry new found girl, who last year was believed to be a boy.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" she roared at a smiling Arika.

"It's the way I greet people with whom I want to be friends"

"Wh-what?! Now you will always greet me like this?!"

"No, only for the first time" her smile turned into grin "But you make such interesting noises that maybe I will change my habit and will do it more often"

"Don't you dare!"

"Girls please take your sit, so we can start our lesson" said Sakomizu '_I have bad feelings about it… hope Okuzaki won't kill her…'_

* * *

"Hey Onee-chan!" shouted Takumi with tray in his hands.

It was already dinner time and while he was looking for free seat he noticed his older sister who was sitting with Natsuki, Mikoto, Chie and Aoi.

"Hey Takumi! Take a sit with us"

He was already going to sit down when he heard familiar voice.

"Stop running around and come here!" roared Akira while going to a free table.

"Sugoi!" was heard the only reply from her new companion, who was running with tray around the dining room.

"Damn you!" roared Akira and grabbed her by elbow while pulling her to the table.

Takumi just sighed while looking at them.

"Who is that with Akira-kun?" asked Mai.

"Oh! It is our new classmate and Akira-kun's new roommate" he smiled.

"The girl seems to be very energetic"

"She is somehow similar to Mikoto-chan" squealed Aoi.

"I wonder if she eats as much as her too" noticed Natsuki and looked at Mikoto who has already eaten her dinner.

"It seems I will have to find some information about her" grinned Chie while taking photos with both girls.

"I think I will go and help Akira-kun. See you later Onee-chan"

"Oh come on! We already know that you just want to be near her!" said grinning Nao while passing by.

"Nao! Stop teasing my brother! Are you really a nun now?"

"Hey! I have a break!" answered Nao still grinning and walked away.

Mai sighed then looked at her flushed brother who froze on spot "Don't listen to her, Takumi. Just go"

"R-right…" and so he left.

* * *

"Stop running around already and take a seat!"

"But this place is so big!"

'_I wonder what she would do if I showed her whole school' _thought Akira while looking at her new roommate who finally sat down and started to eat.

"Um Akira-chan" started Arika.

"No chan!"

"Gomen… I just wanted to ask… why are you always holding your skirt?"

"Geez! When will you people stop asking me that?! I just don't want it to rise if wind will blow or something" she answered crossing her arms and looking away.

"You mean like this?"

"Huh?" asked Akira confused and looked at the girl "Aaaaahhh! What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted jumping on feet and running towards girl who was holding her skirt in the air.

"Just making sure that I understood correctly" she smiled.

"Never do it again!" roared green-haired while pulling girls skirt down.

"Hi Akira-chan and Arika-kun! Ooops! I meant Akira-kun and Arika-chan" said Takumi coming nearer.

"What the?!" protested Akira.

"Well your names seems similar, if to write them in English then only one letter has to be changed in place and your names will be the same" he smiled.

"Hey you are right!" exclaimed Arika "Hey maybe I could call you Arika but you me Akira?" she asked smiling widely.

"No way!" roared Akira and glared at Takumi who smiled nervously.

"Gomen Akira-kun"

* * *

Fumi-san was right… Dark aura did come to school and it all was coming from much known person called Okuzaki Akira. The day didn't finish yet, but Arika already managed to make her really angry. Everybody who saw Akira immediately ran away to hide somewhere. Right now she reminded everybody of the famous Ice Princess Kuga Natsuki, although at the moment Akira was even more dangerous.

Arika's innocence and stupidity made the girl to wonder how really old this girl is. It looked like she is only 6! Doing stuff like raising your skirt or climbing a tree when you know that everybody can see what is under seemed so stupid for her. But the more she looked at her new classmate the more she reminded her Mikoto. Akira didn't know Mikoto very well, but summer break was enough to know how innocent she was. Sighing Akira finally brought her new roommate to the room.

"Starting from now on this is your new room" she said with crossed arms and observed how her companion was running around "you can take the bed on the right" she continued and went towards her bed.

"Sugoi!" shouted Arika with dreamy eyes "I like it!"

"It seems you like everything"

"Maybe because I never saw so many beautiful, interesting and big things in one day" she said smiling innocently while holding onto her two pigtails.

"Where are you from?"

"Don't think you know that place, I came from one of villages… My grandmother had to save up her money and send me here so I could study"

"Grandmother? And where is your mother?" asked Akira sitting on her bed.

"She died when I was very young, grandma is the only one who is left in my family" lonely smile was on Arika's face when she remembered her family.

"And your father?"

"Never saw him…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"That's fine! At least now I'm happy!" happy smile once more appeared on girls face.

Akira sat there, looking at her new roommate and feeling sorry for her '_No wonder she is like this…After all she lived in village, with a poor family…to be more correct, grandmother… Maybe I should change my attitude towards her?'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when big pillow landed on her face.

"Haha!" was heard Arika's giggles.

"Why did you do that for?!" roared girl sending pillow back to laughing girl.

"Oh come on A-ri-ka o-nee-chan!" teased Arika grinning.

"I'm not Arika! I'm Akira! And stop calling me sister!"

"Mou you are no fun Akira-kun!" proclaimed Arika while poking her once more.

"Aaaahhhhh! Stop it!"

"Only if you will play with me" she grinned.

"Never! I'm not kid!"

"Alright then" and she poked Akira once more gaining another scream from her.

"Now you are dead!" roared Akira and attacked her new roommate.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Arika and started to run away.

But of course she couldn't get away from professional ninja who quickly jumped on her and pinned to the floor "Now you will have to pay for making fun of me" she roared, but before she could do anything, knock was heard on the door.

"Akira-kun are you here?" asked Takumi entering the room. He looked around and saw two girls lying on the floor with Akira on top who was straddling girl beneath "Akira-kun what are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"Trying to kill someone!" she roared, but was pulled off from Arika by Takumi "Let me go!" she struggled, but Takumi had firm grip on her but his strength wasn't enough to stop her. Soon she got away from him and wanted to attack poor Arika once more, but Takumi jumped on her for another time… no one knew how it really happened but everything ended with Takumi on top of Akira who was blushing madly.

"Sugoi!" cried out Arika "Where is my camera?!" she exclaimed while running towards her bags which were already near her bed.

"NO!" shouted Akira whose voice was heard by everybody in the dormitories. It seems she will have long year.

* * *

Mini feed:

1.

-Bad one is sleeping in her office while she wrote script for 1st episode which is hanging in hallway now-

Shizuru: Hello there.

Bad one: Huh? -wakes up-

Shizuru: I thought author promised to put more scenes with me and Natsuki -materializes naginata-

Bad one: Yikes! -jumps into the corner- I will! I promise! I just can't make you and Natsuki a couple right away! Blame Sunrise for such an ending in the episodes!

Shizuru: I hope it will be soon…

Bad one: I will try!

Shizuru: Good girl -she was ready to leave when…-

Akira: WHERE IS THAT STUPID DIRECTOR?! I WILL KILL HER!

Shizuru: Ara, it seems you have a guest.

Bad one: Oh my gosh! She already saw script! -runs to the door and closes it-

Shizuru: Ara, does director wants to stay with me alone?

Bad one: That's no it! I just want to be saved!

-Before Shizuru could answer…-

Akira: OPEN THE DOOR! -tries to open it-

Bad one: A-and why sh-should I?

Akira: SO I COULD KILLL YOU!

Shizuru: Very positive answer.

Bad one: No one asked you! -Shizuru shows her naginata- I was just kidding!

Akira: HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME WEAR GIRLS UNIFORM?! AND HOW COULD YOU MAKE ARIKA TO BE MY ROOMMATE?!

Bad one: I-I just th-thought it will be fun…

Akira: I'LL SHOW YOU FUN!

Bad one: I promise to make you wear guy's uniform again!

Akira: And what about Arika?

Bad one: -sigh- Sorry can't help you here.

Akira: YOU LITTLE…

Natsuki: Hey Akira-kun! Have you seen Shizuru?

Akira: Huh? I think she is with director…

Natsuki: Huh?

-Nao comes out of the corner, who all this time was standing there and laughing- and the door is locked -grinning-

Natsuki: What?! Director open the door NOW!

Bad one: I will die T.T

2.

-Bad one with a black eye and some broken ribs-

Haruka: What happened with you?

Bad one: I was kicked T.T Can I ask for a bodyguard?

Haruka: No.

Bad one: Please! Or I'm not sure I will survive till the end of my work T.T

Haruka: I said no.

Bad one: Only one person! I promise she won't be big trouble! -puppy eyes-

Yukino: Haruka-chan…maybe…

Haruka: Alright! But only one person!

Bad one: Thank you! -runs to the telephone- Baka-moy come here now!

KNOCK KNOCK

Bad one: Wow! She's fast!

-Haruka opens the door, but before she could say something Baka-moy ran over her with two big suitcases-

Baka-moy: I'm here and ready to protect you! Hey what happened with you?!

Bad one: Don't ask…

-Haruka lying on the floor- Help me…

* * *

So what do you think? Do you like it or no? By the way if you think Akira screams too much then put yourself in her place XD Anyway I'm waiting for your reviews ;) Also if you have some ideas you can share them with me and I will think about them ;) Also if you people don't understand some japanese words please tell me and I will put translation in next chapter ;)


	3. Light and Darkness

Hi everybody! Few! Finally I was able to finish this chapter. It is the longest one whicch i have ever written! Don't worry 'Angel' and 'Darkness' will be uploaded soon, my beta is already looking through them so big thanksto **ToumaSan**!

By the way thanks for answering at some questions ;) I have decided so I think I will use Nina, Erstin, Laura, Tomoe, Fia, Sarah and maybe Rosalie from Otome :)

**anonymous **Yep, youwill be able to see some ShizNat today ;)

**Sohma **Really? Tomoe was in HiME series too? Didn't see her! Oh well...I still won't use them :) And thanks for telling me about 'Itai', I'll remember ;)

**Baka-moy **Glad you liked the begining, hope you will enjoy this chapter too ;) Also hope you will enjoy time with me in studio :)

Now... Enjoy! Hope you will have some fun and see what you wanted ;)

DISCLAIMER: Still dreaming!

* * *

Episode 2

Light and darkness

The morning has come and sun was shining sending it rays into student's rooms through curtains and warming their rooms what made them even sleepier. Birds were flying around and singing their heart out to greet new beautiful day. Everything seemed perfect, but not for everybody…

Okuzaki Akira lay in her bed with shut eyes and not wanting to face the reality which was waiting for her '_Please tell me it was a dream! Why did I end with that silly girl in one room?! What did I do wrong to deserve it? Please tell me it was all a dream!' _Taking deep breathe, girl slowly opened her eyes to see…

"Good morning!" shouted Arika whose face was above Akira's.

"Aaahhh!" shouted scared girl and jumped out of the bed.

"Are you alright?" asked Arika with concern while looking at girl on the floor.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Gomen" apologised Arika while smiling innocently.

"And what the hell were you doing? Why was your face above me?!" continued Akira while standing.

"I just wanted to be the first one to say good morning to you"

"You will be the first one to say it in any case…We are roommates!"

"Ok, then I wanted to be the first thing that you see in the morning" Arika's grin grew wider.

"What an awful thing to see" said Akira under her nose.

"Huh?"

"Nothing… Just get ready for school…" said Akira and turned around so she could take off her jacket.

"I will make breakfast!" shouted Arika and ran to the kitchen.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Sure! Grandma taught me!" was heard shout from kitchen.

"I see…" '_At least she can cook…'_

But Akira just had no idea about what was waiting for her…

* * *

'_Damn! Its morning already'_ thought Natsuki when she heard Mai's voice who tried to wake her. 

"Ok, ok! I'm getting up!" answered annoyed girl and sat on bed "happy?"

"Very" answered proud Mai.

"Geez!" Natsuki jumped out of the bed and grabbing her clothes went to the bathroom, but suddenly stopped.

She turned around and ran to her night stand to grab a mobile phone before going back to her first destination.

_Why does Natsuki need phone in bath?'_ wondered Mai before realization hit her.

* * *

Natsuki entered the bathroom and closed door behind before throwing clothes on floor, but phone still was held in her hand '_What should I do? What to say? Damn! Why am I so nervous?! It's just friend's call! Nothing special! Although it is Shizuru who I am calling…my precious person…But in what way? Of course in friends way baka! She is my friend, my best friend! She helped me so many times so it is right to call her! But damn! I can't press these stupid buttons! What am I scared of? Of her teasing? Or of the words that can come from her mouth? I told her that I'm not against her feelings and that I'm glad that she cares, but still… why is it hard for me to hear things like this? What is scaring me? Especially in Shizuru's case? Is it her love? Or… it is because she is a woman… I never was against gays and lesbians, but I never thought that some of them could fall for me… Is it the case of my fear? Or is it just love which I'm not used to… DAMN! I have to stop thinking about these foolish things and start calling her!' _yes, Natsuki really did think too much for her personality. Taking deep breathe Natsuki looked at phone in her hand. She was ready to push buttons when… 

"Come on Natsuki! Call her already! She is your best friend after all!" Mai's voice was heard behind the door which made girl in bathroom to jump.

"Wh-what are you doing there?!" roared she.

"Good question… Have no idea!"

"Stop spying on me!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Better go to your kitchen!"

"My kitchen? Starting from when did it become mine?"

"Starting from now!"

"Alright, alright I won't disturb you. But you should hurry; after all we have school today!" Mai's voice was heard before she left.

'_Damn you Mai! How could you spy on me?! And why do you care? After all you don't know anything about me and Shizuru…' _Natsuki ones more looked at her phone, but this time she put it on clothes _'I will call her later…'_ and went towards shower cabin before taking off her clothes.

* * *

A lot of different dishes were placed on table in front of Akira whose face showed one of the biggest disgusts. Her twitching eyes slowly moved from dish to dish while only one sentence was running through her mind _'I WON'T EAT IT!!!' _Akira was never good in cooking, but she was sure that she has never made something so horrible! 

On one of the plates lay black eggs, which Arika fried for too long. On another one was found so called ramen, although it more reminded of porridge with different unknown stuff or maybe it just looked like unknown one? If to be short… DON'T THINK IT IS EATABLE!

"Come on Akira-chan! Try it!" said happy Arika while pushing plate with some strange mushrooms into the poor girl's face "I brought all products from my village! And they are very tasty!"

'_Don't think they are very tasty in this case' _thought Akira while pressing lips tightly together.

"Oh please try it! This dish was always good when my grandma did"

'_That explains a lot!'_ "No way will I eat it!"

"Why?"

"Because it looks horrible!"

"Oh please!!!"

"N…" Akira was planning to say another 'no', but while she was opening her moth Arika already pushed something into her mouth.

"Thank you" she said smiling. But Akira didn't hear her… Girl's face immediately turned purple and she quickly ran to the bathroom while jumping over the table "I wonder what's wrong with her" and with those words Arika took a bit of her food too and after some seconds her face looked no better than Akira's.

Throwing plate away she ran after Akira into the bathroom, but unfortunately toilet was already taken… That is when she threw up into bath.

"Ewwww!!!! What have you done to my bath?!" shouted Akira still not finish using the toilet.

* * *

"Akira-kun? Arika-chan? Are you alright?" was heard Takumi's worried voice as he looked at his two companions with disgusted faces and holding their stomachs while going to school. 

"Don't ask…" was heard Akira's weak response. Takumi just looked more confused. Sighing Akira continued "Arika has made breakfast today…"

"That's good" he smiled.

"It isn't good! She almost killed me!"

"Mou, Akira-chan! I didn't want it to happen! It always was tasty when my grandma did!"

"Grandma? Have you ever tried to do it all before?!" Akira glanced at her.

"Nope, it was my first time…" answered Arika while looking into skies.

"NANI???!!!"

But before Akira could attack poor girl and kill her, Takumi interrupted.

"I thought that you two wouldn't have good breakfast today, so I prepared these boxes for you" smiling he handed two lunch boxes to surprised girls "Hope you will like my cooking, Arika-chan"

"I will try it right now!" shouted girl and started to open her box.

"Geez" proclaimed Akira while putting hers into bag.

The food looked very delicious, so after long thinking Arika decided to try rice balls. As soon as one of them found its place in her mouth, Arika's pigtails formed a heart while some of them popped out of her eyes "SUGOI! It's so tasty!"

"Glad you liked it" smiled Takumi in reply.

"Liked? I love it! Akira-chan you have to be proud to have such boyfriend as he!"

"WHA???!!!" jumped Akira with fully red face.

"Ano…we are not couple" replied Takumi also a little bit pink.

"You are not?"

"NO! And why the hell did you think that?!" protested Akira.

"Well he came to visit you yesterday…and you looked so cute back then! Sad I didn't find my camera in time…" the girl said as she sighed

Now Akira's face became purple "Forget about that incident! And forget about us as couple!"

"Yeah…" supported Takumi although with somehow sad voice.

"Ok I will" Arika smiled brightly "And one more time arigatou for such nice breakfast"

"Your welcome"

"Yeah…thanks…" answered Akira weakly, still with flushed face while looking away on what Takumi just smiled.

* * *

Classes already started and everybody was having their lessons expect one class… Mai was sitting at her desk and looking out of the window, sighing time from time. 

"Mou, when will teacher come?" she asked a little bit annoyed.

"Do you really want to have a lesson, Mai-kun?" asked Chie pointing with her pen.

"At least it wouldn't be so boring then" Mai sighed.

"Don't think lessons are more fun" joined Tate while sitting on one of the desks.

"True" admitted Chie, grinning.

"Ok I give up" answered Mai with lowered head and then looked out of the window "Ara?"

"What is it?" asked Aoi and also looked out.

"Is it my imagination or…" said Tate while looking out of the window and rubbing his eyes.

"What a speed!" proclaimed Chie while filming!

It seems whole class and maybe not only one class was staring out of the window at big bunch of steam which was nearing towards school at a big speed. Everybody not understanding what is it started to whisper with each other.

"Oh my… Not her again!" exclaimed Nao who was looking out too.

Soon unknown object disappeared inside of school and hard footsteps were heard in hall which was coming closer to Mai's classroom. Whole class turned around just in time to see how door slammed open and red-haired teacher came in with big suitcases and tourist on top of her head.

"Mi…!" started Mai, but was quickly cut off.

"Everybody please be quiet and forgive me for being late! Some stupid taxi driver was driving me around the area for half an hour! Anyway!" she threw suitcases on floor and turned towards blackboard "Let's start the lesson!"

"Midori-chan! What are you doing here?!" shouted surprised Mai and jumped out of her sit.

"I said quiet!" exclaimed teacher and threw chalk in red-haired student direction…

* * *

"Mou Midori-chan! Why did you do that? It hurts!" complained Mai who had big plaster on her nose and now with all other former HiMEs was standing in their usual meeting place. 

"But it looks nice" grinned Nao while looking at angry Mai who was sending glares in her direction, what made Nao to grin more.

"Now you know what it is to get hit by chalk" teased Tate who also was there with Chie, Aoi, Takumi and Youko.

"Tate! You have to protect me, but not turn against me!"

"Gomen" he laughed "But you really look funny like this"

"Don't worry Mai-san, you can already take it off" cheered Youko and with relief Mai took her plaster off.

"You know Mai…" began Natsuki "It really did suit you" she smiled.

"Not you, Natsuki! One more word and no more mayonnaise sandwiches!"

"Geez" proclaimed annoyed bluenet.

After making sure that everybody stopped making fun of her, Mai looked at smiling Midori whose smile grew wider.

"Gomen Mai-chan, I was just too angry at that taxi driver who wanted to take more money from me than needed and I was late at lesson… besides I did say to be quiet"

"It doesn't mean that you have to throw chalk at me"

"But it was worth to get recorded" answered grinning Chie and corrected her glasses while Nao was downloading recorded video on her phone, of course not for free.

"You recorded it?!"

"Yep, and I already found a lot of clients who would like to have it. For example here is the one" she pointed at Nao.

"Nao! Give me that phone!" shouted Mai.

"Don't even think about it! Besides I paid pretty good sum of money for that"

"You are a nun!"

Nao looked at her watch "Will be one in ten minutes" she answered while smiling widely.

"Damn!"

"Hey! Don't say such words in front of God!"

"Oh shut up!" answered annoyed Mai on what other girl smiled wider.

"Huh? Did I miss something or did you call Nao-chan a nun?" asked a little bit confused Midori.

"You know, I was shocked too when I found out, by the way Miyu-san is a nun too"

"Miyu-san too? Poor Yukariko!" Midori laughed "How does she handle them?"

"But Yukariko isn't nun anymore; she is babysitting her child at the moment"

"Child?" Midori blinked "Was she pregnant?"

"Youko?" Mai faced the nurse "Haven't you told her about anything?"

"In what way do you think I could do it?" asked nurse with crossed hands.

"Well… by letter maybe? Midori did send to you letters, didn't she?"

"Yes she did, but it doesn't mean that she would stay at this address for a long time" she glared at her friend.

"Gomen Youko, but you know how it is with professor" she apologised while rubbing back of her neck.

"Yes I do, that is why I didn't send any letters to you" she smiled.

"It seems we will have to inform her about everything now" Mai said as she sighed.

"Yep, but not here" Midori's grin grew wider "You will tell me everything during tonight's party!"

"Party?"

"I'm out" said Nao and Natsuki in one voice.

"Onii-chan will you come too?" asked Shiho who was holding on Tate as always.

"Don't know…"

"No 'no' and 'I don't know!" protested teacher "Everybody is coming! We have to celebrate my return!"

"Who said I'm happy to see you?" protested Nao.

"Mou Nao-chan! You are so mean! Especially for a nun!"

"I will be nun in three minutes, what means I have some work to do in church so see ya" Nao was already going to go when Midori grabbed her on hand.

"Oh come on Nao-chan! Church won't fail in one day! Besides Miyu-san will be there!"

"It will fail, everything are on my shoulders there"

"Rest in peace, church" commented Natsuki.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" answered girl and was ready to leave too.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked really annoyed Midori.

"Hmm…home?"

"Oh well…it seems Fujino-san will be having fun without you today" sighed Midori.

"Wha? Shizuru? But she isn't here! How will you call her?!"

"Ara, ara Natsuki-chan. I'm teacher after all so I have student's phone numbers" big smile was plastered all over her face.

"She won't come" answered blue-net with crossed hands.

"Want to bet?"

"On what?"

"If she agrees, you will come too. But if she won't, you can stay, agreed?"

"Fine"

"Great" Midori's fingers quickly started too dial the number and soon the phone on other end was picked up "Hello there Fujino-san! It is Suguira Midori! … Glad you remember me! Anyway I wanted to ask you on my karaoke party today… We are celebrating my return... Yep, Natsuki-chan will come too"

"What?! I didn't say that!"

"Mou, she changed her mind… Don't cry Fujino-san, I'm sure everything will be fine…"

"WHA?! She is crying?!" Natsuki started to panic "Give me the phone!" and grabbed phone out of Midori's hands "Shizuru don't cry! I will come! Wait, you are not crying?! MI-DO-RI!" she glared at teacher who only smiled innocently.

"I know how to make people come"

"Then I'm not coming!" but someone made her change mind once again "Wait Shizuru! I didn't mean it that way! I wanted to call you a long time ago! ... Yes I will come, please don't be sad… Damn you Shizuru with your stupid teasing! Don't you dare to fake your voice ever again! ... Ok, see you on party then…I'm not sweet! Bye!" Natsuki hang the phone and threw it back to Midori.

"You sure are not sweet" smiled Nao.

"Shut up before I do it for you!" roared Natsuki whose face still was a little bit pink.

"Oh no you won't! Look at the time" answered Nao and pointed to her watch "I'm already nun" she grinned.

"Then act like one!" Nao only grinned in reply on what gained a glare.

"So… are you coming Natsuki-chan?" asked Midori.

"Yeah" Natsuki turned around "Meet you there at six" and headed away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To my room"

"But we didn't finish discussing details!"

"Mai will tell me everything" she waved with hand.

"Hey!" protested Mai.

"See you later!" was the last words before she disappeared from sigh.

"Well I'm gonna go too then" informed Nao and started to leave.

"Not before you promise to come!" protested Midori.

"You wish"

"Oh well" sighed the teacher "Will have to give you bad mark in history then" this made Nao to stop and turn her head around.

"You are not my history teacher!"

"Starting from this year…Yes, I am" now Midori's smile was bigger than her face.

"Hey! That's not fair!" now Nao's body was fully turned around.

"Sorry can't hear you" waving hand answered Midori while turning her back towards Nao.

"Damn, you little…"

"Ahem"

Nao gritted her teeth together "Ok I'll come…"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Ok I will come!!!" shouted she in reply.

"Okay, Nao-chan! I'm not deaf" answered Midori while rubbing her ears.

"Whatever see you at six too" and before Midori could say anything she walked away as quickly as possible.

"So…" Midori eyed the ones who left "Who else doesn't want to come?"

"Of course we want to!" said everybody in one voice.

"Good" Midori smiled "See you at five then"

"But…" started Tate.

"You failed history" was quick reply.

"…What a perfect time! We will be able to enjoy everything more than Kuga-san and Yuuki-san!" Tate smiled nervously.

"Glad to hear it, well you can be free now. Come Youko!" still smiling Midori headed away with Youko behind her "Oh! And don't forget to ask Kanzaki-san and Suzushiro-san too! I depend on you Mai-chan and Yukino-chan! Now see ya!"

"Hey! Why me again?!"

"Aren't you friends with him?"

"Well…yes"

"Then there is no problem"

Everybody stood on their spots and smiled like idiots before two adults disappeared from eye view.

"She hasn't changed a bit" sighed Tate.

"If you believe Youko's stories about their teacher, no wonder" answered smiling Chie.

"Come on guys, it isn't so bad" smiled Mai.

"Well such an answer was expected from you, Onee-chan" smiled Mai's younger brother.

"Tell me Takumi, did she take you to karaoke parties when she was younger too?" asked curious Tate.

"Hai, Onee-chan didn't change a bit since then" he smiled.

"Poor you" sighed Tate.

"What that supposed to mean?" roared Mai.

"Nothing, dear!"

"Humph!" she turned her face away before smiling to Mikoto "And what about you Mikoto?"

"Parties are good, there always is food" she smiled.

"Good girl" answered Mai and patted girl's head "Let's go back to Natsuki, I still have to call Reito-san" Mikoto nodded in agreement, but before heading away Mai turned around and showed Tate a tongue.

"What for?" he protested.

"Guess" and left.

"Geez, how do you handle her Takumi?"

"Onee-chan has hard character sometimes, but you will get used to it"

"Just don't get too used to her or you will become as feminine as him" said Akira which everybody laughed.

"Akira-kun!" protested flushed Takumi on what Akira just smiled.

"Just imagine Tate wearing apron near the cooker" laughed Chie wiping tear away.

"Chie-sempai!"

"Gomen Takumi-kun, I will be quiet"

Soon laughter had become quieter and Takumi's face slowly started return to its normal colour.

"Ok Takumi, let's go before Arika does something stupid again" said Akira and started to leave.

"By the way where is she?" asked Takumi joining his friend.

"I sent her to library where she got too exited from seeing so many books"

"Arika-chan doesn't change too"

"Sadly, that's true" sighed Akira.

Now only several people have left in the garden but soon one more left them "I-I will go and call Haruka-chan, see you all at the karaoke party" informed Yukino and left.

"Well there is no point in standing here anymore" said Chie and hide her phone "So I think it is logical for all of us to leave.

"True" agreed Tate "Come, Shiho"

"Hai, Onii-chan" answered happy girl and soon the place was empty.

* * *

'_What should I do? What should I tell her? Damn! We haven't talked for two weeks already and I don't know what to talk about! Why wasn't it so hard back then, before the carnival? Why is it hard now?' _wondered Natsuki lying on her bed and staring into ceiling _**'Because you didn't know about her feelings' **_said the voice _'It doesn't change anything! I told her that it was fine!' _she complained with her mind_ '__**Are you sure? Aren't you scared of her contact, that she can touch you more intimate than friends do?' **_'_No I'm not! We already discussed that she does can hug me' __**'But she wishes for more… You do remember what she did back then' **__'Shut up! It was back then and it is now! She won't do it again!' '__**If you think so…**__' "I don't think! I know! And I will prove it to you!' _this time no response came_ 'Great, I'm arguing with myself!'_

Thankfully for Natsuki, the door to her dormitory had opened and her two roommates came in smiling and chatting about something. But as soon as they saw their friend, they stopped their discussion and greeted her.

"Hi Natsuki! What are you doing in bed in such early hour?" asked Mai.

"Thinking" was short reply.

"About what?"

"None of your business"

"Ah!" said Mai and went to the kitchen "Then it is about Kaichou-san"

Natsuki's eyes widened and she sat "Why about Shizuru?!"

"And why else would you make secret out of it? Besides your tone already says that I'm right" she smiled before disappearing in kitchen "Although I really don't get why you are so unsure about things which includes her. Is there something I have to know to understand it?"

"Nothing special… we are just good friends and I don't want our friendship to break" answered Natsuki with crossed hands.

"Then you have to talk to her more often, today's party is good opportunity"

"Yeah, right…"

"Mai! Don't forget to call my big brother" reminded Mikoto.

"I know, I know! I will call him after I prepare lunch for you"

"You have to call Kanzaki?"

"Yes, Midori asked me although I really don't know how to start the conversation" Mai sighed.

"See! You also don't know what to say to him!" protested Natsuki.

"But it is different. Reito and I had… well… you know…some kind of relationship… but now I'm with Tate so… it is different from your case" Mai's head popped out of the kitchen "Just don't tell me that you had relationship with Kaichou-san too" just as soon as Mai finished her sentence, images of what happened during carnival and some events from summer break, ran through Natsuki's mind making her face burn "You did?!" shouted surprised Mai who was now fully standing in front of raven girl with big spoon in her hand.

"Of course not! Don't be stupid! I'm not that way!" protested girl still red as tomato.

"Are you sure? Your face says something different"

"It's just hot in here!" shouted Natsuki and jumped out of the bed "I better will take a cold shower before we go!"

"So you are coming with us?"

"Huh?"

"Midori told us to come at five o'clock"

"Then you will go without me, now please excuse me" said the girl before disappearing behind the door.

"I really don't get you sometimes" sighed Mai.

"Mai, food! Mai, food! And call my big brother!" shouted Mikoto jumping around.

"Hai, hai" answered Mai and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

The time was nearing so Mai and Mikoto got already prepared to go out. The talk with Reito wasn't so bad as Mai thought if not to include that Mikoto was always trying to get phone away from Mai and tell Reito for millions time to come although he had already agreed. 

"Natsuki are you really not coming with us?" asked Mai for the last time before leaving.

"Nope, I have nothing to do there till six" shrugged the girl.

"And what will you have to do at six?" asked curious red-head.

"Shizuru will come then"

"So you really are coming only because she agreed to come?"

"Of course yes, why else would I come?"

"Just to have some fun"

"Fun in karaoke? Don't make me laugh!"

"Hai, hai, ok we will go then. See you at six"

"Yeah" waved Natsuki before two girls disappeared.

Outside Mai and Mikoto met Takumi with Akira who were going to the party too, although this time Akira was wearing white T-shirt, sneakers and blue jeans. Seeing his sister Takumi smiled waving at her.

"Hey Onee-chan!"

"Hey Takumi! Akira-kun" Mai waved back "Will you join us?"

"Sure"

"Good! Let's go Mikoto"

"Hai!" replied happy Mikoto and as always jumped on Mai's back, holding on her tightly.

"Ah, wait for m-whoa!" was heard someone's voice and turning around they saw Takumi's new classmate who was running towards them but unfortunately fell on the way.

"Owww" said Arika while rubbing her leg "Huh, what's that?" asked confused girl while looking at her birth mark which was glowing a little.

"Are you alright?" was heard Mai's worried voice as she came nearer.

"Ah! I'm fine thanks!" exclaimed younger girl and jumped on her legs while putting her skirt in order which has covered her mark.

"Arika, what the hell are you doing here?" was heard Akira's annoyed voice "Didn't I tell you to stay in dormitories?"

"Mou, but it is really boring there without you"

"Oh really? Well if you didn't ruin the library today then I think you could stay there. But as you did, you can't" Akira crossed her arms.

"She ruined the library?!" asked shocked Mai.

"Hai, almost all the shelves fell"

"Arika-chan, what happened?"

"Well I wanted to take one book but it was too high… I asked sensei to get it and was so excited that pushed the ladder on which he was standing…" said Arika while holding her pigtails.

"Now library is closed for several days if not weeks" finished Akira.

"But we always can take her with us, right Mikoto?" said Mai.

"Yep" agreed girl who was still sitting on Mai' back.

"Really?!" Arika's eyes started to sparkle while her pigtails made form of heart.

"Hai" answered Mai.

"Arigatou!" shouted Arika bowing.

"No problem"

"Is it really fine for her to come?" asked Akira "After all Midori-sensei didn't invite her"

"Midori will be happy to see more people"

"Aren't you afraid that she will destroy karaoke?" this comment made Mai to think "I didn't joke about library. Damage is really big"

"I'm sure everything will be fine, right Arika-chan?"

"Hai!"

"Yeah, right" said Akira quietly with crossed hands.

"Come on Akira-kun, she isn't so bad. Besides she is really nice" said Takumi.

"It's easy for you to say that! You are not her roommate"

"But I was yours last year"

"What that suppose to mean?!" asked angry girl.

"Well… you appeared to be much nicer person than you looked from first sight"

"Humph" was the only reply.

"Come on guys! Or we will be late!" shouted Mai.

"Hai onee-chan" answered Takumi and ran after his sister.

Akira sighed "He definitely has sister complex" and went after the others.

* * *

'_Where is she?'_ though Natsuki while standing not far from karaoke canter and checking her watch '_Damn! I don't want to fail history! Midori, baka!' _

"Ara, it seems I made my Natsuki wait" was heard nice voice which made Natsuki turn around.

"Shizuru! Where the hell were you?" asked Natsuki and looked at smiling girl.

"Ara, what a nice greeting Natsuki" answered Shizuru who looked sad now.

"No Shizuru! I just…its Midori's fault! I…Gomen" Natsuki's head fell "I'm really happy to see you it is just…"

"Ara, so Natsuki did miss me after all" said happy girl.

"Well yeah… a little…." Natsuki admitted who was slowly turning pink.

"Mou, only little? Natsuki is so mean!" Shizuru started to sob and covered her face with hands.

"No Shizuru! Don't cry!" now Natsuki was really worried "I didn't mean it like this! I really missed you!"

"Did you?" asked Kyoto-beauty still hiding her face.

"Sure!"

"Ookini, Natsuki. I missed you too" the girl smiled brightly.

"Huh? Hey! You didn't cry!"

"Ara, does Natsuki want me to cry?"

"What?! No! I…Damn you Shizuru! Let's just go to that stupid party!" said flushed girl and went towards her nightmare place.

"Ara, I will go after Natsuki where ever she wishes"

"Oh shut up already!"

Shizuru just smiled while looking at her dearest person and following her '_Ara, maybe I over did it this time. But I can't help it! It is so nice to see all my Natsuki flushed and nervous. Besides we didn't see each other in such a long time! But I really should control myself more or next time she may not forgive me, I don't want that! Well, now I will just enjoy time with my Natsuki. Big thanks to Sugiura-sensei for that' _

"Shizuru are you coming?" asked annoyed Natsuki.

"Hai" answered girl and quickened space.

Soon the doors to karaoke room opened and two girls were greeted by loud music and company.

"Finally you came! I was already going to put 'fail' in history, Natsuki-chan" said Midori with big beer cup who was already drunk.

"Don't even think about it" warned Natsuki.

"Hai, hai Natsuki-chan" answered pleased teacher "And big thanks for coming Fujino-san"

"No, big thanks to you Sugiura-sensei" thanked Shizuru.

"No problem!" she answered happily "Now is only one person missing"

"Huh? Who?" asked Natsuki with crossed hands.

"Ah! There she is!" exclaimed Midori while waving to somebody.

Shizuru and Natsuki turned around and saw Miyu dressed in nun's clothes coming into karaoke _'Miyu?! She asked Miyu at karaoke party?!' _thought Natsuki while eyeing the cyborg with big eyes, butt suddenly someone's voice was heard…

"Let me go damn it! Aren't you supposed to be on my side?!" and then Nao was seen dragged into the room and held by Miyu's strong hand.

"I'm nun that means I have to help people" she answered.

"You are not helping!"

"At the moment I'm helping Sugiura-san, who asked me to bring you here if you won't come"

"Damn you Midori!" roared Nao, but immediately shut up after seeing Miyu's glare.

"Nun's are not allowed to swear, after karaoke you, sister Nao, will have your punishment. Right now I leave everything to you Sugiura-san" Miyu said and handed Nao to Midori "Now excuse me, Ojou-sama is waiting" and went away.

"Soooo Nao-chan!" started Midori while holding Nao who was still dressed into nuns clothes "You wanted to escape? You will be punished for that too! Now quickly go into changing room!"

"What?!" asked frightened girl "NEVER!" but that didn't stop Midori who was already dragging her towards dressing room "No wait! Let me go! NO!" protested Nao who tried her best to get away, but lost.

Natsuki sighed "Now you see what kind of parties we have here"

"Ara, I like it" Shizuru smiled "I should come more often" and went towards free sit.

"What?! You like it?!" asked shocked Natsuki and went after her friend.

"Hai" answered her as she happily and sat down.

"You are really crazy Shizuru" but before Shizuru could answer, Nao was pushed on stage who was dressed in Cinderella's dress "Oh my…" started Natsuki but wasn't able to finish because of laughter which escaped from her mouth "Way to go Nao!" she laughed loudly what made Nao even more annoyed.

"Just you wait Kuga" she whispered under her breath before starting to sing.

"Ara, Yuuki-san really looks funny" admitted Shizuru, trying to keep her laugh.

"Sad you didn't see her previous times" laughed Natsuki.

"Ara, but I did see her one time. After my graduation" smiled Shizuru.

Everybody just whistled and cheered for Nao, who was singing song from Cinderella's movie with really flushed face. Soon her performance was ended and she quickly ran back to change back into her clothes.

"Soooo….who wants to be next?!" asked drunk sensei.

"Me, me!" shouted Arika.

"Huh? Who are you kid?" asked Midori who just now noticed unknown face.

"Ah, gomen!" shouted Arika and ran towards Natsuki "My name is Yumemiya Arika" she said happily while bowing.

"Arika?"

"I'm Akira's and Takumi's new classmate!"

"I see…So do you want to sing?"

"Hai!"

"Good! Come with me!"

"Geez! This girl is crazy!" proclaimed Natsuki.

"I think she looks cute" admitted Shizuru.

Arika was already going to enter changing room, but saw two girls who she didn't greeted yet, so she quickly ran towards them.

"Hi! My name is Yumemiya Arika!"

"Ara, hello there. My name is Fujino Shizuru and this is Kuga Natsuki"

"Nice to meet you!"

"Its pleasure to meet you too, Arika-chan" said happy Shizuru.

"Humph!" was Natsuki's only reply.

"Mou Natsuki, you should be friendlier"

"It's nice to meet you too…"

"You are so similar to Akira-chan… I want to be friends with you too!" and before Natsuki could react, Arika was already standing near Natsuki and poking her on back as she liked to do to her friends.

"Kyaaa!" exclaimed Natsuki and jumped on to Shizuru "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"I do it to all people that I want to be friends with" she smiled.

"Who said I want to be one?"

"It's no use" a voice said "You won't win against her" shrugged Akira "By the way…" she pointed a little bit embraced.

"Huh?" asked confused Natsuki and looked at the place where Akira pointed. Natsuki's eyes immediately got wide when she realised what is going on. Natsuki was sitting on Shizuru's lap and holding her tightly on the back of the neck while only thing Shizuru could do in response was to stare and blush a little "Shizuru gomen!" exclaimed Natsuki and jumped of Shizuru, backing away "I didn't mean it! It is Arika's fault!" but Arika wasn't there anymore, she was already on stage singing and dancing in fairy suit with magic wand.

"I-It's fine Natsuki, you don't have to apologise" she said _'If you only knew how much I wish that you would stay longer like this…I still can feel heat of your body! Mou! Now I won't be able to concentrate! It takes Natsuki just some seconds to push my horny button!'_

'_Shit!' _was the thoughts of a flushed girl who was slowly approaching her friend '_I will kill that brat for making me end up like this! Damn! To jump on Shizuru like this… she must to think that I'm a pervert! Or some baby who is scared from tickling! Wait a minute…Oh my GAH! Now she knows my weak spot! Now you are done for Natsuki!'_

"S-still sorry…" apologised Natsuki once more and sat next to her friend still red as tomato.

* * *

The karaoke party didn't go very peacefully, especially with drunk Midori who forced annoyed Haruka to go on stage and sing song "I did it again" by Britney Spears. Everybody was worried that she will pass out because of whole blood that went straight into her head and made her face purple. Reito also was forced to go on stage but he didn't have any problems, he was even singing in duet with his sister Mikoto and later with annoyed Tate who some time ago sang with Shiho and about five times with Mai. Only some people got saved from Midori's terrorize and all thanks to Mai and Arika who were singing their hearts out. And what was more important… everything was recorded by Chie, who already smelled the money she would soon receive. 

Soon the end of party came and everybody were ready to go back, but before said their thanks and goodbyes to the ones who went in different directions.

"Be careful Yukino, to be an executive director is very impolite"

"It is important, Haruka-chan"

"That's what I said! Besides whom did you say is kaichou now?"

"No one, kaichou wasn't chosen yet"

"I see… hope it will be someone retired"

"Did you mean responsible?"

"And what do you think I said? Anyway inform me when he/she will be chosen"

"Hai, Haruka-chan!"

"Thank you Mai-san for calling me"

"Your welcome Reito-san, although you should thank Midori for invitation, but don't think she will hear you right now" answered Mai while looking at drunk sensei and nurse who were holding each other and making their way towards apartments "Are you going to be fine?"

"Of courseeeee!" answered Midori.

"Don't woooooorrry!" added Youko.

"Do you think it is fine to let them go like this?" Natsuki asked.

"We can't do anything about it" Mai sighed.

"Oh well, come Shizuru. I'll take you home"

"Ara, how sweet!"

"Stop it Shizuru! Now come with me to my bike"

"Ara, so you bought another monster of yours"

"It isn't monster! Now come!" said Natsuki and went towards her new bike which was parked not far from karaoke club.

"Mai-san, please tell big thanks to Sugiura-sensei for asking me"

"No problem, big thanks for coming" smiled Mai.

"Ookini"

"Shizuru come on!"

"Hai Natsuki!" shouted Shizuru and said her last goodbyes before heading towards Natsuki.

"Takumi! Akira-kun! Arika-chan! Are you coming with Mikoto and I?" asked Mai.

"Hai Onee-chan! Come Akira-kun and Arika-chan"

"Hai!" shouted Arika and ran after Mai and Mikoto who was sitting on her back again.

Sighing Akira followed too.

"See you at school!" said Mai to others and headed away.

They walked for some time just listening Arika's exited voice that talked and talked without stop making Akira even more annoyed. Takumi tried all his best to comfort his friend, but Mai just smiled while looking at those two. Finally Arika's voice became quiet and quiet before it finally disappeared which made Akira sigh in relief.

"So… what do you think about party?" asked Mai others.

"It was fun! And the food was good! But Mai's food still is the best!" said proud Mikoto.

"I enjoyed it" said smiling Takumi who also sang with his sister.

"It was fine" was Akira's reply, which was lucky enough to not be chosen this time.

"But I really had a good time. I think I enjoyed it as much as Arika-chan!" answered happy Mai.

"It was expected from you Onee-chan" laughed Takumi.

"You just don't understand what Karaoke is, right Arika?" but no reply came "Arika-chan?" she looked around but girl couldn't be found anywhere "Where is Arika-chan?!" shouted surprised Mai.

"It seems she ran away somewhere" was Akira's simple reply.

"She can get lost! We have to find her!"

"She will be fine"

"But she is new here! So come on guys! Mikoto"

"Hai Mai!" answered Mikoto and jumped of Mai's back.

"Ok let's split! I go there, Mikoto there, Takumi you will go there, and Akira-kun in that direction"

"Hai!"

"Ok! Let's go!"

Nodding everybody ran in directions which were given them.

* * *

"I really enjoyed it! It was so much fun! I found new friends today and I wish I could sing more! Maybe next time we could sing together, ne Mai-san?" Arika looked around "Eeeeehhhh?! Where did everybody go?!" asked a frightened girl and looked around. It seems that Arika was so excited that she didn't notice that she had took another road "Mou, what should I do now? I don't know where to go!" then as an answer she saw large building which belonged to school "Hey! Maybe I will be able to ask some help there!" happy like little kid, Arika quickly ran towards building, holding her hands on both sides in the air. The girl quickly opened the entrance door and before entering it, shouted "Hello there! Can anybody tell me where are dormitories… Ara?" 

The building was dark and it seemed that no one was there. Stretching hands in front, Arika moved forward before tripping on something and falling "Itai! Where am I?"

And than from nowhere it became bright and Arika found herself in big library which was much bigger than the one at school "Sugoi!" shouted girl and started to run around observing everything that could be found there "I wonder why Akira-chan didn't tell me about this place? Was she worried that I will destroy it too? Anyway I will be really careful this time!" saying that Arika took one of the books out of it place, but as soon as she did it, everything began to shake. Gulping Arika quickly put book back, but shaking didn't stop and soon shelves with books started to move apart "Now she will kill me!" shouted Arika and took her hair.

"Who will kill you?' was heard someone's voice.

"Ara?" asked confused girl.

"Ara, forgive me Yumemiya Arika! My name is Nagi, Homura Nagi" said person who was walking through opened door between shelves "Nice to meet you" said white-haired boy whose figure was clearly seen now.

"Nice to meet you! My name is … wait! How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you my dear princess, the one who will change the world…"

"Huh? Change the world? Me?"

"Hai"

"I think you have mistaken me with someone"

"You have the Valkyrie mark, don't you?" asked Nagi and placed his favorite book, the one which Arika took, on his head.

"Huh?"

"The one on your leg"

"Ara?! Do you mean my birth mark? How did you know?!"

"I told you…I know a lot about you…" Nagi smiled and came closer "Tell me Arika-chan… don't you want to change the world? To make it better? Wasn't it your dream?"

"Hai" answered Arika who became a little bit happier.

"It is possible and I can help you"

"Really?!" asked Arika with hope in her eyes.

"Hai, but you have to make a choice…"

"Choice?"

Nagi stood behind the girl "Yes, the choice… if you choose to change it… You won't be able to return back until you do it and you will have to do all your best to make it better, but… if you don't want to change it now…you won't have this opportunity again and world will stay like it is…" now he came really close and the last part he quietly whispered into her ear "…with poor people without money and home, with cruelty, with murderers and robbers… people will fight with each other as they do now" now he started to say into Arika's another ear "So what is your choice, Yumemiya Arika?"

During Nagi's speech Arika stood like statue, not mowing… just listening to him…the last words made her think really deeply, although don't think this word suits her. She didn't want world to be like this, she wanted to change it, to make it better and now she had a chance! If she has chance she will use it without big thinking!

"I agree!"

"Excellent! Now the only thing you have to do… is to release your power…"

"Power? What power? How?"

"Do you see the book on top of the shelves which has the same mark as on your leg?"

"Hai"

"Take it"

"Ok!" not asking for instruction, Arika started to climb there using shelves.

Nagi sighed "That girl…can't believe she is the one…" what he meant? Well some meters away was a ladder…

"I got it!" shouted girl while holding book in one hand, but than one of the shelves on which she was standing Arika's leg, broke and girl started to fall with loud shout.

BOOM!

Now she was lying on floor, near Nagi's feet with some books on top of her "Itai…"

"Open it" said Nagi while smiling and looking on spot on Arika's leg which was shining brightly now.

Jumping on her feet, Arika quickly opened the book and bright light started to glow from it. Arika stood there with wide eyes and looked at the book not daring to take her eyes away; it looked like if she was under hypnoses.

"At last!" shouted Nagi while holding hands on both sides and laughing loudly "Now release your power, my great HiME! No… My great Otome! Z-HiME! Show this world your power!"

And as under commend, Arika's head started to glow and then whole her body before it became so bright that Nagi couldn't look at her anymore and suddenly light ran high into the air and through the roof which flew towards bridge before Arika's form once more appeared but this time with glowing hair and outside on top of the high bridge which some time ago was destroyed ny Alissa Sears. Wind was waving Arika's pigtails in the air while her blue eyes stared in front, like trying to look through and then… red star appeared behind her back, illuminating everything around…

Smiling Nagi stood outside and looked at the red star which was shining brightly in the sky, while holding the book which some time ago was opened by Arika…

"It has started…"

* * *

Mini feed: 

1.

Filming in progress… Scene with breakfast…

Akira: Do I really have to eat it?

Bad one: Hai! Now do it or you will go to karaoke party in your school uniform!

Akira: Alright –sigh- It's now or never… I'm ready!

Bad one: Good! Action!

"Oh please!!!"

"N…" Akira was planning to say another 'no', but while she was opening her mouth Arika already pushed something into her mouth.

"Thank you" she said smiling. But Akira didn't hear her… Girl's face immediately turned purple, she quickly stood up to ran away but after first step fell on the floor.

Bad one: Hey! You had to run to the bathroom!

Youko: It seems she's not breathing…

Bad one: NANI???!!! –frightened- Quickly take her to the hospital!

Natsuki: I told you not to use Arika's real cooking. Mai still can't get Mikoto to her senses –sigh-

-Somewhere in hospital-

Mai: -shaking girl in the bed- Mikoto please wake up! I promise to make you thousand bowls with ramen!

Mikoto: -lies in bed with spirals in her eyes-

-Back in studio-

Bad one: Hehe –nervous laugh-

2.

Filming part in classroom…

"Midori-chan! What are you doing here?!" shouted surprised Mai and jumped out of her seat.

"I said quiet!" exclaimed teacher and threw chalk in red-haired student direction…

Mai: Itai! –holds her eye-

Midori: Ooops! Gomen Mai-chan! I just lost my form, next time I will definitely hit your nose!

Mai: You're saying it for the thousandth time! –face all covered with plasters-

Bad one: Zzzz…

Mai: Hey! I'm suffering here, but you're sleeping?! –no response fro me- I'm out! –walks away-

Midori: And what about my practice?

Mai: Practice at director!

Midori: Hai! –shows tongue from excitement- Here I go! –throws chalk in Bad one direction-

BOOM!

3.

-Bad one with blue eye- Ok, now we are filming scene in karaoke. Arika go!

-Arika pokes Natsuki-

Natsuki: Kyaaa! –jumps on Shizuru-

Bad one: Now everybody leave –says quietly and walks away with others member-

Natsuki: Why the hell did you do that?! –no response- Hey Arika! It's your line! Huh? Where did she go? –looks around- where did everybody go?!

Shizuru: Have no idea –hugs Natsuki tightly-

Natsuki: Hey Shizuru! You have to be shocked!

Shizuru: Ara, but we are not filming at the moment –starts to unbutton Natsuki's jacket-

Natsuki: S-Shizuru!!!

-Outside-

Bad one: Forgive me Natsuki –counts money- Here! –gives part to others-

Nao: Hey! Why do you have more money?!

Bad one: And who do you think left camera on? She paid me extra for that.

Everybody: Aaaaahhhh! Rest in peace Natsuki…

4.

After work…

Bad one: It seems you had day off today, Baka-moy.

Akira and Natsuki: DIRECTOR!!!

Bad one: 0.0

Baka-moy: I'll protect you!

Bad one: Run! –grabs Baka-moy and runs away-

Akira and Natsuki: COME BACK! –with element's and child's-

Bad one: I'm done TT

Baka-moy: But I'm here!

Bad one: Don't think it will help in this case…

-some time later in hospital with broken bones-

Bad one: I told you…

Baka-moy: At least we are still together –smiles-

Mai: Mikoto wake up already! –still tries to wake Mikoto up-

Bad one: -sigh- it seems we won't be alone here.

Mai: You… -glares at me- You killed Mikoto!

Bad one: I…

Mai: Kagutsuchi!

Bad one: 0.0

* * *

So how was it? Hope you had some fun today :) Reviews are alwayswelcomed;) 

Mai: DI-REC-TOR!

Bad one: Oi! See you later guys! -runs away while Kagutsuchi flies behind-

Baka-moy: I'll save you! -rides behind Kagutsuchi in wheel-chair-


	4. Beginning

Hello everyone! Been a while since I updated anything, hasn't it? Hmm, the last time I updated this story was almost 5 years ago. Wow, I sure am a lazy ass... I should change my nick.

I don't really have any excuses except being lazy though the last 2 years did become very busy. University is demanding... I also spend most of my writing skills on my actual story with my own characters. Duno how successful it will be but I'm determined to get it published one day =P

And trust me, its descriptions are much better than what you see here =P

My grammar also has improved as you probably noticed. Though if I am to spend enough time on proof reading it will be 10 times better^^

Sadly don't have time for such luxury. Besides I really wanted to get this chapter published today. I might come back to it later and make some improvements. I'm already gradually working on the previous chapters since grammar is a bit too painful for my own eyes.

Anyway enjoy!

Reviews are always welcomed =P

Won't mind spoiled tomatoes either!

* * *

Chapter 3

Beginning

The next morning had come and bright sun was shining through the windows, illuminating the dark room. Akira was soundlessly sitting at the edge of the bed, observing her roommates sleeping face which looked so peaceful and calm. Sadly for Akira, she couldn't sleep. Memories of last night kept haunting her dreams, making her body shiver from fear. She wasn't a kind of person who would get scared so easily, but she couldn't help it. Memories of what she saw that night couldn't leave her alone…

* * *

It was dark and as Mai asked, the party had separated in order to find the missing girl. Akira being the most athletic one was quickly running through the park while jumping over the benches and walls. _'Who knows where this idiot could have gone.__ Damn!__'_Green haired ninja was about to give up when a sudden flash of light illuminated the dark sky. A look of pure surprise overtook over her features as dark violet eyes fixed onto a source. A tall pillar of golden light flew up from the bridge, causing night to turn into day. Ninja's body reacted faster than her mind as it was already rushing towards the source of this abnormality. Before she could reach her destination, the light faded away, bringing the darkness back to its glory. However, what followed next had left far bigger impression.

A chill ran down ninja's back as her legs slowed down, trembling... in fear! Colour drenched away from her body, leaving nothing but pale shell as dark eyes focused on just one spot. No matter how many times she blinked, the image did not change yet she still could not believe what she saw.

"Impossible…" She whispered.

Right before her eyes, shone an infamous red star. Just like before it sparkled upon the moon, glistering brightly for only HiMEs to see.

Akira shut her eyes close, refusing to accept it. _'It is part of my imagination, it is not possible! We've destroyed the star ourselves! There is no way it could be back!'_She repeated same words over and over like a charm. Hoping for them to become real. Hesitant, violet orbs faced the reality once more. To girl's surprise and relief the star was gone without a trace.

A sigh of relief passed through her lips as body relaxed. _'I really need to take a break. Too much stress is making me see things...'_ Getting herself back together, the girl rushed off once again.

Soon enough she was already on the bridge and as expected something was not right. Crowds of people had gathered around something... someone. Everyone wanted to take a look at whatever/whoever was in the middle. Relaxing her body, Akira quietly sneaked into the crowd, making her way to the centre while carefully listening to every person around.

"Did you see it?"

"What was that light?"

"It came from her!"

"How the hell did she get up there?!"

"Better ask how she got down!"

Every bit of information she heard made her interest pick up. Whatever this light was, it was not normal and cause by somebody. Akira got a bad feeling about it. She finally reached the end and spotted several people kneeling beside somebody, ensuring that the person is fine. Few more steps forward and Akira's dark purple eyes landed on a familiar face.

It was Arika! Green haired ninja had mixed emotions about it. At one point she was surprised yet at another she expected to find the girl there. However, now was not the time to get astonished, it was time for action. Taking a deep breath in, she came in the open.

"Thanks everyone for taking care of our actress!"

"Actress?" People asked confused.

"Hai, we are filming a movie. She was so nervous about upcoming filming that she decided to practise a bit. Though as expected she fell asleep in the middle of it." Akira laughed nervously and tried to lift the girl bride style way "I promise that nothing like this will ever happen again."

"Are you really from the studio?"

"Of course! Now excuse me, we will continue our practise somewhere else."

Without hesitation Akira rapidly threw one of her gas bombs to cover the retreat as she rushed away from the spot and towards accommodation. Unconscious girl was strongly held in her arms as thousands of question rushed through her mind. _'How in the world did you get there, Arika?'_ Akira wondered while glancing at the sleeping girl. She shook her head. It was not the time to worry about that right now. Her roommate didn't feel well and she needed to get her back as fast as possible. Not far away she spotted Mai running along with Mikoto, still searching for the missing airhead. Akira instantly rushed in their direction and stopped just few feet away from them.

"Mai!"

Mai jumped, surprised by the sudden appearance of the ninja girl but recovered almost instantly when she saw unconscious body in Akira's strong arms.

"Arika-chan!" Mai rushed to her side. "What happened?" She asked while checking the girl. "Mikoto go find Takumi and tell him that we found Arika-chan."

"Hai Mai!" Answered cat like girl and rushed off on all four.

"I have no idea, I found her at the bridge." Answered worried ninja.

"A bridge? How did she get there in such a short time? She is not a secret ninja like you, is she?"

"I really doubt that" Akira answered yet she couldn't get this uneasy feeling away. She couldn't possibly be one, could she? No, defiantly not!

"Then how?"

"I don't know. I saw the light and immediately ran towards the source. I found her lying in the middle of a road."

"So you also saw the light? We were not imagining things?" Mai asked while checking the girl for any injuries.

"Yeh..." was short reply, Akira decided not to mention the details she overheard. But there still was one piece of information that she wanted to confirm. "Say Mai... did you see anything else except the light?"

"Like what?" Mai looked up.

"Something... suspicious?" Akira asked uncertainly, trying not to look directly into those light purple orbs.

"Nope, did something happen?"

"Not at all, simply was wondering." _'I guess it really was my imagination, there is no way that the red start would be back. Just no way!'_

The answer clearly didn't satisfy the oldest sibling as she was about to ask further but was interrupted by loud voice.

"Onee-chan! Akira-kun! Is Arika-san alright?!" Takumi's voice could be heard as he rushed towards them with Mikoto by his side.

"Takumi what..." Mai was about to scold her brother but was cut off.

"Idiot! Don't run like that! Doctors' said that you can't strain yourself too much yet!" Shouted Akira, worry clear in her voice.

Mai couldn't help but smile, her brother indeed was left in good care.

"Sorry, I was just very worried." Takumi apologized, trying to catch his breath.

"Baka..." Ninja murmured under her nose quietly what gained a tiny smile from Takumi.

"Thank you for worrying about me." Poor girl blushed even more.

"How is Arika?" Mikoto suddenly jumped next to the mentioned girl.

"She seems fine. It looks like she is asleep. We should take her back and let her rest for now." Mai spoke up.

"I guess that's the best action to take right now." Akira agreed. "I'll take her to our room. Thank you for your help." The girl bowed before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Akira's train of thoughts was stopped as the sleeping airhead finally started to get back to her senses. The girl twisted her face, clearly not ready to wake up yet. Eyelids gradually opened up, revealing sky blue diamond's that were still longing for more sleep.

"So you are finally awake."

Pigtailed head gradually turned around to face the piercing eyes of her companion.

"Akira...san?" She asked uncertainly.

"Who else did you expect to see?"

"Akira-san!"

Without a warning, an energetic girl crushed Akira in a hug. Everything happened so fast that poor ninja had no time to prepare herself as she fell out of bed, airhead on top of her.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Ninja roared.

"I'm just happy that this time it was you who woke me up." The girl grinned at her sheepishly.

"Geez, you are such a child. Come on, get off me."

"Mou, but you are so soft and warm." Arika clang even harder.

"I said off." Akira ordered and pushed the girl off her.

"You are such a meanie!" Arika stuck her tongue out.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Now get up or we will be late." The ninja left the bedroom, leaving pouting girl alone.

Akira tried not to question the girl right away, hoping that she would tell everything herself. Her expectations were not met as the airhead happily skipped through the street, humming a song under her nose. Akira sighed, this would not do. Taking a deep breath in, she spoke up.

"Where have you been last night?"

"Huh?" Arika looked at her confused.

"Last night on the way back we've lost you. Where have you been?"

"Oh!" Arika finally remembered. "While I'll was talking, you all have disappeared on me. So I had to go back alone."

"Really? Because we found you in the middle of a bridge." Akira raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What?!" Arika was clearly shocked. "How did I get there?! I don't remember going to a bridge."

"Well that's what I want to know."

"I really don't know." Arika answered sincerely.

Akira narrowed her eyes in suspicion, scanning girl's face in order to find some kind of hint.

Arika's answer was truthful, not a hint of lie was present. Knowing the girl, Akira knew that she could not lie.

"Did you drink anything yesterday?"

"Juice."

"Anything else?"

"Hmmm..." Arika was deep in thought. "Oh! Sugiura-sensei had offered me a small drink. But it was disgusting." She stuck her tongue out.

"I'll kill that idiot!" Akira's head boiled from sudden flood of rage.

"Huh?" The airhead looked confused.

"I guess alcohol had finally hit you in the head and you lost your memories." _'Though it does not __explain the sudden explosion of light...I doubt it was anything important especially since Nagi is gone.__'_

"Alcohol?!" Arika was shocked beyond words as her pigtails stood still, up in the air.

"What else did you expect her to drink? Apple juice?"

"EEEEEEWWWWW!"

* * *

"Arika was at the scene?" Natsuki asked as she pulled the jumper over her head.

"Yeh though we still are not sure on how she got there." Mai answered while cooking breakfast.

"Whatever the light was, it was caused by something powerful."

"You don't think it was Arika, do you?"

"Considering the HiME case, I would not be surprised."

"But the star is gone, our powers are gone Natsuki." Mai's voice got louder.

"I was just trying to come up with an answer." The raven haired beauty shrugged. "But whatever it was it is none of our concern now."

"I expected you to be a bit more into the case. Last time you were really into it." Mai raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Natsuki smirked. "Let's just say that First District got a lesson of a life time. I doubt that they would try anything soon again."

Mai blinked. "Did something happen to them?"

"Forget it, let's go to school."

"Since when are you so eager to study?"

"I'm not leaving without food!" Mikoto protested.

"Study?" Natsuki laughed. "I just want to take a nap"

"You really don't change." Mai shook her head in disapproval.

* * *

"Fujino snap out of it!" A very angry blonde roared into chestnut beauties face.

"Ara, I didn't notice you." Shizuru answered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What?! I've been here for ages!"

"You didn't forget about me too, did you?" Reito wondered aloud.

"Ara, you are also here!"

"That does hurt." He lowered his head in defeat.

"You do realize that your fee is about to get cold."

"Did you mean tea, Suzushiro-san?" Shizuru asked innocently.

"That's what I said!"

Shizuru took a sip. "Indeed, it is cold."

"Well that was expected. You were totally out of it today."

"Was last night with Kuga-san that good?" Reito smiled smugly.

"Well..."

"Stop right there!" Haruka pushed her palm in front of baffled ex-kaichou. "I have no interest in hearing what two weirdoes like you were doing together."

"Ara, Suzushiro-san has such an innocent mind."

"I said I don't want to know! And my mind in not innocent!"

"Ara, so are you a pervert then?"

"BWAAAAAHHHH!" Haruka shouted while pulling her hair out. All eyes were set on them"That's it! I'm leaving!" Without the slightest hesitation, the blonde grabbed her food tray and moved to another table.

"Looks like I went a bit too far." Shizuru smiled apologetically.

"Happens all the time." Reito laughed. "Soooo?" He enquired once again. His curious eyes glanced at the woman beside him.

"Ara, looks like I have wrongly accused Suzushiro-san. Real pervert is right here."

Reito laughed. "I'm sure you didn't do anything of that sort."

"How do you know?"

"Hmmm, how do I put it...? Kuga-san didn't seem ready for such activities yet."

Shizuru smiled sadly. "Indeed she isn't." She took another sip from her cup. "I doubt she ever will. However, it is good enough to just be able to see and talk to her. That alone is enough for me."

"Are you sure?" Reito's voice was even.

"Do not worry. I will not lose control again. If that's what you are wondering about."

"Good to know."

"What about you? Any new plans on how to destroy the world?"

"Ahaha, thankfully no."

"That's sad to hear, since I still have lots of spicy food left." Shizuru looked depressed.

Reito couldn't help but shiver at the memory where he was buried under the sand and fed with all kinds of nastiness. Heartbroken girls didn't go easy on him that day.

"Please spare me."

Silence.

"Hahaha."

Light chuckles escaped both lips. Shizuru was happy and appreciated small moments like that. Without Reito and Haruka around to take her mind off things, she didn't know what would happen of her. Especially now that Natsuki had rejected her feelings.

It was heartbreaking but knowing that Natsuki still wanted to be around her despite everything she did, was enough... at least that's what she kept telling herself over and over as a charm for the monster within her was still there, waiting for its moment to break free.

* * *

The school was over and all the students rushed off to have some fun. Some ran around the field playing football, others went to see a movie. Not our heroine though as she was running around the restaurant and serving customers. Even though Takumi's surgery was successful, she still needed money to support the two of them. All would've been fine if not a small problem...

Pairs of new eyes kept staring at her and all the red head could do was to laugh it off as sweat ran down her face.

"Mikoto?" The girl asked.

"Hm?"

"Could you possibly get off?"

Like usual Mikoto was stuck to Mai's back like a panda baby, smiling happily as she clang to girl's back tighter.

"Nope!"

"I thought so." Mai lowered her head in defeat.

DING!

"Welcome!" She spun around, smiling brightly to welcome new customers. "Ah, it's you guys!"

"Yo!" Chie answered as she along with Aoi, Tate, Shiho and several other girls entered the cafe.

"How can I help you today?" Mai asked as everyone took a sit.

"Hmm, I'll go for the usual."

"Same here!"

"Will be done!" Mai was about to leave when.

"Ah Mai, could we possibly talk a bit later?" Yuichi asked, small blush became visible on his cheeks.

"Um, sure." A blush to match Tate appeared on Mai's cheeks as well.

"Ho ho, something interesting is about to happen."Chie grinned from ear to ear.

"That's none of your business." Yuichii protested.

"I'm a scoop collector," Chie shrugged. "So everything matters to me. So what do you want to talk about?" She tried to persuade the guy.

"Not gonna tell you." Tate crossed his arms.

"Oh well, I'll just have to spy on you then."

"Hey!"

"Mah, Chie-chan." Aoi smiled at her friend.

"Ok, I'll be nice this time but you owe me."

"Whatever."

* * *

The day was coming to an end as the sun was gradually setting down. Mai was one of the last people to leave the work place. Despite the lateness, Tate was sitting outside and waiting for his enthusiastic girlfriend. Shiho was still clinging to him while sending daggers through her eyes at the red head. Mikoto was not that much different since she did not leave Mai's back either.

"Hey." Mai said weakly.

"Hey."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well umm... Shiho could you please let go?"

"But I don't want to let go!" The pink head protested.

"Shiho how many times do I have to tell you?" Tate sighed at the girl.

"Ok..." The younger girl pouted as she let go of his arm. "You still promised to walk me back though!"

"That's a promise." Yuichii smiled at his companion.

Without another word, Shiho went away, leaving the two alone for the moment. Wait... it's three!

"Umm, Mikoto? Could you give us a moment as well?" Mai inquired.

Mikoto was reluctant at first but she could not say no to Mai who was smiling at her so sweetly.

"Ok." The cat like girl jumped off the Mai's back and rushed after Shiho.

Ensuring that no one was around anymore, Tate spoke up.

"Umm, I was thinking here. It's a weekend tomorrow and the weather is promised to be nice so..." He nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go on a picnic?"

"Huh?"

"I know I'm not the best cook but I promise to contribute in any way I can so..."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yeh, that is you don't mind!" Tate became nervous. "If you want to bring anyone along then of course you can. It's just that..."

"Gladly!"

"Huh?"

"I'll gladly go on a picnic with you!" Mai smiled brightly at her lover.

"Really?!"

"Why do you look so surprised?"

"Well it's just been a while since the two of us got to spend the time together." Yuichii laughed nervously. "At what time do you want to meet up?"

"How about ten, by the main gate."

"At ten by the main gate... ok, see you there then!" He smiled brightly.

"See you then." Mai smiled in return and placed a small kiss on his flushed cheek that started to burn even more now. "Let's go Mikoto!"

Mikoto who was sitting next to Shiho on the bench, rushed off but not before saying her goodbyes to the other girl.

"Let's go Shiho!"

"Coming Onii-chan!"

* * *

Sun had almost reached the horizon as its ray's tinted blue sky into vibrant orange. Birds stopped singing, getting ready to sleep. Students from all over the campus were going back to the dorms, only one person was coming out.

"Natsuki? Where are you going?" Mai asked as she reached the dorm.

Raven haired beauty was pushing her bike, tight leather suit already on. Her green eyes looked at the source of the voice.

"For a ride."

"But it is getting late."

"It's been a while since I visited my mother's grave..." Was a slow answer. "And since it is a weekend tomorrow, I thought I could do it today.

"Oh..."

"I know that she is not the best mother on earth but..."

"I understand." Mai interrupted her friend. "It's fine, I'll leave your part of the dinner in the fridge. Take care." She smiled warmly at the girl who returned the gesture.

"Thanks Mai." She was about to put her helmet on...

"Oh yeh, I won't be around tomorrow. Yuichii asked me out for a picnic."

"PICNIC! I love picnics!" Mikoto exclaimed as she jumped around in excitement.

"Silly, they will be going together. Just two of them." Natsuki said in serious tone.

"Whah?! Mai is not taking me along?!" Mikoto stared at her with puppy eyes that were ready to burst in tears any moment.

"Sorry Mikoto, but not this time." Mai patted her on the head. "But I'll leave you some treats before leaving."

"Ok..." Mikoto was still not happy but it was better than nothing at all.

"Anyway I'm off." Natsuki turned her vehicle on as she put the helmet on her head.

"See you later!" Mai waved her goodbye as biker drove off.

* * *

The sun got replaced by a moon and twinkling stars began to make their appearance. Lighting up the scene below. A lonely girl sat on her bike by the cliff as a cool breeze played with her dark locks. Lonely eyes observed the sea as its waves calmly smashed at the base of a cliff.

The rock face got shorter since the last carnival for Shizuru was generous enough to cut off its nose. It still had enough of space for travellers to stop and enjoy the view. The atmosphere was very calming and Natsuki could not stop a lonely sigh as she leaned onto her helmet.

"Have I really been nothing more than just a money bag for you?" Natsuki wondered out a loud but the only reply she got was a splash of water and a lonely whistle of a wind.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore." She straightened up. "I have friends now who care for me..." suddenly an image of Shizuru's smiling face flashed before her. With a quick shake of a head, the image was gone. "I guess it is time to go."

Looking at the sea for the last time today, she put on her helmet and drove off. The ride was peaceful, too peaceful for her liking as unwelcomed thoughts kept invading her mind. Each one worse than other yet all of them connected to just one person... _'__Shizuru...'_

Once carnival ended, everything seemed to go back to the way it was. Shizuru was still the same, teasing her at every opportunity she got. Natsuki on the other hand remained to be the same cold yet at the same time sweet person. Whatever happened at the carnival was in the past and forgotten. At least that's what they tried to believe in.

Sadly both knew that it was not true. No matter how hard they tried to hide it, the distance between them kept growing with every passing second.

Every time Shizuru touched Natsuki, they both feared for it to turn into something more. Knowing that Shizuru was in love with her was too much for Natsuki to handle at this point of time.

'_I'm pathetic...'_

Her thoughts and emotions kept battling inside her, each one with its own relevant argument. Lately she wanted nothing more but to lose ability of thinking and...

Natsuki's eyes went wide open as she span the wheel to the side, just in time to avoid a blast of energy that landed right before her. Despite avoiding direct hit, she could not avoid the accident altogether as the force of the turn sent bike falling over and with Natsuki on top of it. The landing was harsh and painful as biker's body connected with the firm ground. Her suit was ruined and body was sure to have bruises but at least she was alive.

Cringing in pain she took the helmet off and looked at her destroyed bike.

"Just what in the world did it do to deserve this shit?" Natsuki wondered aloud for she lost the count of how many times her precious bike got destroyed.

Her eyes shot open and she rapidly rolled to the side just in time to avoid another blast. Right now she was glad for being an ex-HiME. Without the experience she gained back then she probably would've been dead by now.

Jumping on her feet she looked around just in time to notice another blast coming her way. With strong push she jumped to the side. A hiss of pain escaped her lips as throbbing from the fall rushed through her nerve system.

"You sure are lucky..." A voice could be heard somewhere above in the sky.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" The ex-HiME ordered as her eyes searched the sky, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Haha who am I?"

Something unknown was coming towards the biker at a lightning speed. However, Natsuki noticed it too late as a powerful blow landed into her stomach and sent her flying into the distance. Air was crushed out of girl's lungs as she landed on the hard road for the second time.

"Kisama..." she hissed through clenched teeth, trying to get up.

An unknown object had finally stopped, hovering up in the sky. The figure was clad in dark armor with triangular helmet hiding the face of a culprit. A laugh could be heard, echoing through the area. A very unpleasant laugh that made Natsuki squeezed her teeth harder in irritation.

"I'm..." The figure spoke up. "Your worst nightmare!"

* * *

Omake:

Everything covered in dust...

Bad One: Wow... have you guys ever heard about such thing as cleaning?

Everyone: You are alive!

Bad One: Eh... yes! =D

Everyone: Die!

Bad One: EH?! 0.0

Nao: How dare you to leave us like that?!

Natsuki: We already thought that we would grow old and die here!

Shizuru: Ara, I wouldn't mind to grow old with Natsuki by my side.

Natsuki: That's not the point!

Bad One: Eeeehhhh... sorry?

Everyone: Just die!

Bad One: T.T

* * *

So how was it?

I know that there are lots of dialog and barely any real action. I'll try to improve it in next chapter since to be honest I didn't really know what to include here. But as you can see all the juicy parts are about to begin so I'll try to be more detailed with what is going on^^

Hopefully someone is still interested.

I'll try not to disappear for another 5 years... if only for 2 =P

And yeh sorry for just one omake, I'm a bit in a rush here. I'll be leaving for my plane soon =P

Anyway see yah all later!

And Merry Christmas guys! Looks like miracles do happen, I'm alive! =D


End file.
